


Curiosity Sated

by redcandle17



Series: Neither Mediocre nor Fragile [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, using a revolver as a sex toy is not recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morsov gets a chance to satisfy his curiosity about women when he catches Cheedo sneaking out of the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Sated

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the kink meme prompt "One of the 'Wives' getting caught outside her cell and trying to compromise with the warboy who finds her. Could be AU Capable/Nux or any pairing. Warboy being unable to curb his curiosity about what women feel and look like under their clothes. Knowing he can't 'breed' with Joe's wives so using his fingers too roughly and clumsily at first but eventually making her a weeping mess because he won't let her cum. Treating her like an engine poking and prodding until he knows how to get her working for him. Getting excited about the power shift and wanting her to beg him for relief. Fucking her with a gun when fingers aren't enough and both getting off on the element of danger."

Morsov had become even more curious about women since being assigned to Imperator Furiosa’s crew. They were different from men, that much was clear. Their chests, the way their hips curved outward, even the way they walked. The biggest difference was between their legs. He knew they didn’t have cocks and that was what made them women rather than men, but he’d never seen what exactly it was they did have there. 

“A hole sweeter than all the Aqua Cola you could drink,” an older War Boy told him. 

A different War Boy had glanced around to make sure no one else could overhear before he’d told him, “You get a ride on a woman, you’ll swear you’re riding to Valhalla.” 

He’d asked Ace, but Ace had only said, “Yes, women have a hole instead of a cock. A man puts his cock in a woman’s cunt - that’s what it’s called - and things go right, his seed takes root and grows, and she pops out a baby about two hundred and seventy days later.”

None of this was enough to satisfy Morsov’s curiosity. His only hope was to do something historic and get rewarded with time with the breeders, but so far all he’d been on were routine supply runs to and from the Bullet Farm and Gas Town and they didn’t reward you for hauling produce. 

So when he was waiting for his Imperator and saw a Wife sneaking out of the vault, his first thought, he was ashamed to admit, was _this was his chance_. But good sense reasserted itself. A Wife was a prized breeder, a treasure fit only for the Immortan. Morsov would never dream of stealing from his Immortan. 

“Hey, you!” Morsov quickly caught up to the Wife and grabbed her arm. 

She whimpered.

“You’re not supposed to be out here.”

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” she said, which made no sense to Morsov. Of course she wasn’t trying to escape; why would anyone want to escape the honor of being so close to the Immortan?

“Furiosa’s distracted talking with Angharad and I only wanted to step out of the vault for a moment. I just wanted to pretend for a moment. Just a moment. Please don’t tell.”

He should tell the Imperator. But the Wife was looking at him with big, teary eyes. She was tall, taller than him, but Morsov could see now that she was barely out of puphood. But she must be old enough to breed if she was a Wife. She was a woman and he’d wanted a chance to see one unclothed…

She took his hesitation for encouragement. “Please.”

Morsov liked the way she said _please_. It made him want to do as she’d asked. But if he was going to withhold information from his Imperator, then it was only fair that he got something in return. 

“I want to see what you look like under your clothes.” Not that she was wearing much, but those scraps of white cloth covered the important things, the things that differentiated her body from his body and those of his brothers. 

“I can’t. Joe doesn’t even let other men look at us except for his sons and the Organic Mechanic. He’d shred us both if I let you breed with me.”

“I don’t want to breed with you!” Morsov was shocked at the suggestion that he would ever presume to take what belonged to the Immortan. 

The Wife looked confused and a little displeased. “Why not? What’s wrong with me, War Boy?”

“You’re the Immortan’s breeder! I only want to look.”

She stared at his face for a long moment, then she said, “You promise you won’t tell if I let you look?”

Morsov nodded, mouth suddenly too dry for speech. 

The Wife pushed down the cloth wrapped around her chest, exposing her nipples. They were dark and sat atop small mounds of soft-looking flesh. Her nipples hardened as Morsov continued staring. His own nipples sometimes did the same when it got really cold, but he didn’t feel any change in temperature now. 

She began unwinding the cloth from around her hips and between her legs. Morsov crouched and shuffled closer so he could get a good look at her cunt. She leaned back against the wall and spread her legs wider. 

At first he saw only curly black hair, but then he caught a glimpse of pink flesh hidden beneath the hair. He reached out and parted the hair, exposing her cunt. There was a nub of flesh - maybe the beginning of a tumor? He’d thought full lifes like her didn’t get tumors like half lifes - and further back there was a tiny opening. He couldn’t imagine fitting a cock in there, much less a whole baby coming out of it. 

He forgot that he’d only meant to look. He slowly slid his forefinger inside her, marveling at the feel of her. He pulled his finger out and slid it back in. It went in more easily this time. He decided to try with two fingers. 

Both fingers fit, but the Wife made a sound of pain. 

“The Organic Mechanic uses oil when he does his exams,” she told him. “It hurts without it.”

Morsov knew you had to use some of lubricant when you fucked a man, unless it was a feral who deserved the pain. But he’d heard a couple of older War Boys talking about some breeder who was “always so hot and wet for me, she climbs on my cock as soon as she sees me” and he’d understood it to mean that you didn’t have to lube up women. 

He reluctantly withdrew his fingers and stroked the outside of her cunt. He traced the outline of everything, committing the sight and feel to memory. He realized he could smell her too. It wasn’t a sweet smell, but it was a good smell. 

The Wife whimpered again, but it sounded different this time. And when Morsov glanced up at her face, she didn’t looked pained. He stroked all of her again, this time looking at her face instead of her cunt. She reacted most strongly when he touched the bit of flesh he’d assumed was a tumor. 

He was focusing just on that one spot when he felt her flesh becoming slippery. He slid his fingers further back and found that some sort of lubricant was seeping from her cunt hole. Wet. She was wet. Did that mean that she wanted to breed with him? That she wanted his cock in her cunt? Morsov could feel how hard and ready his cock was. 

“Do what you were doing before. Please.”

Morsov stroked her like before, but only briefly. He wanted to feel the inside of her cunt again now that it was wet. His two fingers went in easily. The Wife moaned. Morsov fucked her with his fingers, desperately wishing it was his cock he was pumping in and out of her. 

“Please, do like before. Please, please.”

 _She_ was begging _him_. Morsov loved it. He wanted to go deeper inside her, but his fingers were only so long. Then he remembered his revolver. It only held six bullets, but it had a nice long barrel. He unstrapped it from his belt one-handed and withdrew his fingers so he could push the revolver barrel into the Wife’s cunt. 

She gave a startled yelp. “That’s cold, what-”

Then she saw what it was he had between her legs. “That’s dangerous,” she whimpered. But she didn’t tell him to get it out of her, so Morsov kept fucking her with it. 

She was panting. Morsov was eager to see what would happen when she came. He continued fucking her with one hand and used the thumb of his other hand to rub that spot she liked having touched. 

“Oh,” she said simply. “Oh.” 

Her legs trembled, and Morsov caught her as she slid down. He eased the revolver out of her and set it on the ground. He opened his trousers as fast he could and began jerking his cock with a hand damp with the Wife’s lubricant. 

The Wife reached out tentatively, her fingers barely caressing the head of his cock before he came. His seed spurted all over her bare midsection. 

She wiped her skin clean with her clothes and then began rewrapping herself until her cunt was hidden once more. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” she said. 

Morsov nodded. He might not have breeded with her, but he had no doubt that what they’d done was enough to get him shredded. Her too maybe. 

She scurried back into the vault, and Morsov realized belatedly that he didn’t know her name. He knew the names of the Immortan’s wives, but he didn’t know which one she was. He would have to ask Ace, but carefully, make it seem casual. 

He realized that she didn’t know his name either. That was a good thing, meant that she could never tell the Immortan which one of his War Boys had defiled her. And yet the thought caused an unpleasant sensation in his chest. She didn’t know who he was, who had made her come like that. 

Morsov tucked away his cock and zipped up his trousers. He pulled a greasy rag from one of his pockets and began cleaning the Wife’s wetness from his revolver. Rumor had it that Imperator Furiosa had once been one of the Immortan’s Wives, that she’d ended up among the War Boys after the Immortan divorced her for failing to give him babies. Perhaps his Wife would fail too...


End file.
